


A Day With Sidney

by ShewasXena



Category: Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Demons, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: What does a demon do with his days?





	A Day With Sidney

he morning was calm. A slight breeze urged the trees to sway to and fro so that they sang with the birds in a hushed chorus of rustling leaves. The sun’s light was steadily creeping across the Virginian landscape. It’s golden beams snaked their way through the various cracks in the barns siding, straight into Sidney’s eyes.

He grumbled and rolled over in his cot; pulling the blankets over his head. But the light was as persistent as a reverend with a pentagram on his chest and found it’s way into Sidney’s nest of blankets. It wasn’t long till he surrendered the possibility of sleep. He threw off the covers, shivering at chill as he sat up.

“Rise and shine,” he said quietly.

The concrete floor was freezing on his bare feet but Sidney didn’t mind. He padded from his cot to the cheap coffee maker on his “kitchen” table in the corner and lazily pressed the ‘brew’ button. The machine wheezed to life. Coffee slowly dripped into the pot, the aroma of coffee soon overpowered the space. Sidney knew the smell was deceiving, the coffee itself tasted like shit, but it would do in a pinch.

He felt silly standing there, barefoot, in a tank top with his trousers unzipped and his hair a mess. Fortunately, Aaron slept till noon most days so he had the mornings to himself to look as silly as he pleased. Yawning loudly, he itched at the stubble on his face, then stretched his spindly arms above his head.

In his mind he was going through what needed to be done in the day. There was a lot of work to do. The barn, or sanctuary 2.0 was as ready as it would ever be at this point. He still had people he needed to track down and talk to. Getting anything done in this town was like pulling teeth, which incidentally, was what Sidney would rather have been doing. He was tired of all these niceties. He was tired of being civil when civility was last thing they needed to be.

The beeping of the coffeemaker brought Sidney back to earth. He poured himself a cup of coffee then went about finding something to eat, not feeling particularly hungry, he settled on an apple. The only organic food item he had bothered to purchase last he went to the store.

Taking his breakfast; he meandered outside onto the barns front porch. The air was brisk, to say the least. Sidney could see his own breath in the air. His exposed skin prickled at the cold.

A sudden shortness in his breath caught him by surprise and sent him into a fit of coughing. It was getting worse, the coughing and the burning in his lungs.The pain was becoming too much and the pills weren’t helping. He knew there was only one thing that could alleviate his illness. He would need to make another visit to his new friend soon. If he didn’t, this job would be twice as difficult.

Sidney sipped at his coffee, his face contorted in disgust at the acrid taste . “Terrible,” he grumbled as he took another sip, “absolute shit.” To alleviate the bitter taste he bit into his apple.

He had never been a fan of eating, it was a waste of his time. He avoided cooking at all costs, only buying food that could be made and consumed quickly, lest he actually have to put effort into it. Though he could admit to himself he had a weakness for pancakes.

Sidney leaned back against the barn door, taking in the scenery. A light mist curled across the field. The sky was afire with a golden sunrise that’s reaches were slowly overtaking the shadowy forest. Sidney reflected that the sunrise was like the Great Merge; slow, unstoppable, and inevitable. Eventually their light would cover the whole world. He couldn’t help but smile. What a sight that would be. 

Aaron paced back and forth with a sour expression “How am I supposed to be like you if I don’t know how to fight?” he whined.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “All in good time. You’ll just have to learn to be patient.” He turned his attention back to sharpening his knife.

“But what if we get in trouble. Who’s going to have your back?”

Sidney stopped sharpening, his icy gaze slowly moved to Aaron, his brow furrowed. “If we get in trouble, I’ll handle it. And you have a gun, anyhow. Why do you need to learn how to fight?”

“Because I need to be good at it if I’m going to be any help to you. Don’t you get that?” Aaron groaned.

Sidney mulled over this for a moment. He had hoped the kid would learn from ‘on the job experience’. But that wasn’t enough, apparently. He sighed, setting down his whetstone. “Fine, I’ll show you a few things, but I don’t have time for anything besides that.”

Aaron grinned impishly. “Fuckin’ finally.”

Sidney stood, knife in hand. “Now the first, and most important thing to know is where to cut into somebody.” He dragged the blade lightly across his own throat. “I’ve always been a fan of the jugular. It’s quick, if you do it right. There’s no coming back from someone slicing your gullet.”

Aaron shook his head. “I’m not an idiot you know. That stuff is obvious.” The grin came back. “Do you know how to throw knives?”

Sidney’s eyes narrowed. “Is that all you want to learn?”

“Well, duh. That shit’s cool.”

Giving a resigned shrug, Sidney nodded. “Fine, but you better pay attention cause I’m only going to show you how to do this once.”

Aaron nodded eagerly. Sidney had his attention now. He searched the room for a proper target, selecting an old barrel at the end of the loft, then motioned Aaron to follow him. He positioned himself a few paces away from the barrel. “Alright, are you watching?”

“Yep.”

“Good,” he shifted the knife into his left hand. “Now you gotta throw with your dominant hand. In my case that would be my left.” He held up his knife by the blade. “Make sure to keep you fingers on the dull side. You wouldn’t want to cut your fingers on accident.” He put one foot forward, resting his weight on his back leg, then drew back his arm just behind his head. “Keep your balance. And the higher your arm is when you pull it back, the farther the knife is gonna go.” He focused on the barrel and threw the knife, it hit the center of the barrel with a solid ‘thud’. Sidney smiled, biting his lip lightly. “Still got it.” He walked over to the barrel, freed the blade, then turned back to Aaron. “You think you got it?”

“Fuck yeah.” Aaron said.

Sidney handed the knife to him, handle first.

Aaron’s eyes shone with excitement. “Now this is the stuff I’m talking about. Real kickass shit.”

Sidney cringed at the boys use of language. His voice was like a mosquito hovering near Sidney’s ear that Sidney wanted to swat away. But he showed self-restraint, something Aaron didn’t know how to do.

Aaron raised the knife over his head, ready to throw.

“Woah, woah, what do you think you’re doing?” Sidney exclaimed. “Didn’t I just show you what to do?”

“I am,” Aaron muttered through clenched teeth.

“No,” Sidney said, “You’re not.” He slipped over to Aaron and grabbed his wrist. He brought the boy’s hand back behind his head. “You need to bring the knife further back.” He glanced down at Aaron’s legs and pushed on of them back with his foot. “Remember to keep balanced, put your weight on your dominant foot.”

Aaron nodded, his eyes wide. “And now I throw it?”

Sidney stepped back. “By all means.”

The boy giggled fiendishly as he let the knife fly. It smacked lightly into the barrel, blade first, and stayed put. It was no where near where Sidney had first thrown it. But it had hit the thing. Sidney was almost impressed.

Aaron pumped a fist in the air. “Fuck yes! Can I try again?” he was already pulling the knife off the barrel.

“Yes, but not with my knife. I think there’s another one somewhere over there.” Sidney said, motioning back to Aaron’s bed and the medical supplies. “Why don’t you practice while I go into town? I’ll check your progress when I get back.”

“Fine by me.” Aaron said.

Sidney could hear the loud ‘thud’ of the knife hitting the barrel as he left the barn. At the very least, the knife throwing would keep the kid out of trouble while he was away. At least Sidney hoped so.

The lonely sound of a steel guitar echoed like a cry for help over the jukebox. Occasionally it was drowned out by the sound of laughter or people talking. But Sidney could hear it all the same. He surveyed the diner. It was busy this time of the afternoon. Every table was full.

And if the customers would have been more observant they would have noticed that ‘mysterious white-haired man’ the police were after sitting at the bar. But they weren’t and they didn’t. Not for lack of trying of course, occasionally a customer would lay eyes on Sidney, recognition in their eyes. But only for a moment. Then they’d go back to what they were doing with the strange feeling that they had remembered something and then forgotten it. Not being seen was one of Sidney’s special talents, it got him out of a lot of trouble most of the time.

“Do’ya want more coffee, darlin’?” the waitress asked as she passed by Sidney.

He shook his head. “I’m still working on my first cup. But’ll let you know as soon as I need more.” He offered a pleasant smile and a flirtatious wink.

The waitress grinned, a blush spread across her face. “Alright, let me know.” She turned her attention to another customer leaving Sidney to his thoughts again. He took a drink of his coffee, surprised at the robust flavor. A far cry from the stuff at the barn.

His mind turned back to the problem at hand. Tension was mounting now. There was pressure coming at him from all sides. From the mayor, the townspeople who had been turned and of course that Barnes kid and the Reverend. Sidney scowled just thinking about them. What he wouldn’t give to turn the blade on them. To watch them writhe in pain under his hand. Nothing would bring him more pleasure. And it was only fair for all the pain and trouble they had caused him.

Sidney finished his coffee, then flagged the waitress down as she passed. “Do you think I could get another?” he asked.

“Why sure, sugar!” she beamed, pouring him another cup.

A loud voice behind Sidney said, “Did you hear about the Reverend?” 

Sidney’s sat up a little straighter, tilting his head back slightly so he could hear the conversation at hand.

“There ya go!” the waitress said, placing his mug on the table. Sidney muttered a disinterested ‘thank you’, much to the waitresses disappointment, who vowed never again to hit on a customer.

Sidney leaned further back in his seat, listening.

“I hear he’s having an affair with that terrible Barnes boy!” an elderly woman said to her group of equally geriatric friends.

“That’s not what I heard!” one of the others said, “I heard the Reverend lives in his car these days.”

“Either way he’s disgrace to this town!” another declared with haughtily. This seemed to strike a chord with all of them, as they all began nodding in agreement.

A scraggly man in a camo hat swiveled in his chair to face the old women. “Don’t even say his name in here!” he spat, “The guys cursed if you ask me.”

“I think he’s an omen of bad things to come.” An older man said from further down the bar.

The diner was silent now, everyone was invested in the conversation. A woman with a baby looked around sheepishly and said, “I think they shoulda locked him up. Carving something like that in his own chest? That’s not healthy.”Everyone in the diner mumbled in agreement. “He’s an embarrassment to Rome, I say.” someone else added followed by a chorus of agreement. They continued on awhile more, gossiping about the disgraced Reverend. They didn’t notice the white haired man sitting at the bar, drinking his coffee and quietly laughing. Sidney couldn’t carve into the Rev with a knife anytime soon. But he thought this would be a fair substitute for now.


End file.
